Double Terror
by Samairah Loki
Summary: Ever since the Titan War II Kronos had been trying to get himself back...so has Voldemort, which turns out to be no coincidence when they both combine. When news reaches Harry and friends on one hand and Percy and friends on the other about some strange happening they set off on a quest. read this fanfiction to get to know whether the combined power can be defeated or not.
1. Summary

SUMMARY

Ever after the Titan War II Kronos kept searching for some power that would get him " HIMSELF" back...after all floating in air like molecules is not fun...so he kept searching until...he found ONE! On the other hand after being blown by the Death Spell Voldemort just had one hope...the very weak Horcrux that he had hidden from everyone's knowledge - but the condition for it to work was that some soul which wanted to live like him-Immortal, and was almost destroyed like him should combine with his soul...then the power and the Wizard-World would be his...but where to find a soul like that? Even if evil is destroyed it is hard to get rid of it completely...what happens eventually that Voldemort and Kronos find each other and...COMBINE! With a new power, new form and most important of all a new name...KROVO! On getting the news in Hogwarts that some danger is lurking near Manhattan Harry sets off with Ron to meet the perils that lie awaiting them. In Camp Half-Blood a hurt satyr comes and tells that he was attacked by some evil a little away from Manhattan who nearly killed him but for some reason he left him and ordered him to go and tell the campers that Kronos is back...more powerful than before and destruction awaits them. Also Annabeth get's some kind of disease which only leads to death, which she gets when she touches the satyr who had been suffering from the disease given by Krovo. So Percy, Leo and Nico set off on a quest to track down the evil and find a cure to save before it's too late for Annabeth! Read this fan-fiction book till end and find out whether Krovo succeeds in their mission of destruction or once again the Heroes from both magical and godly world defeat them once again and forever!

 **(Hey guys, this is the real summary...u know there is a limitation for word in summary so i just thought that i must put forward a little more details. This is my first story so do give it a go and do leave comments and criticis if there r any improvements or anything... and lastly ENJOY!)**

 **[P.S: u guys r awesome, nd thanx for reading it and giving it u r time!]**


	2. Rise of Krovo

THE RISE OF KROVO

Ever tried imagining how it feels to drift like a zillion particles of molecules around in the air and at the same time being alive and watching the world having fun "without you" ?(once again i repeat- that YOU ARE ""ALIVE") well if u say "No" then please contact Mr. Kronos Titan of Atmosphere (yeah ,well at least that is where he went in the end of his foolishly started Hunger Games with Greek gods and heroes thinking that he could try once more to destroy Olympus and rule-please note: this was Mr. Molecule's first,biggest and the main mistake that destroyed him instead of Olympus!)

Well, anyway leave the war losing part because he lost it...let's focus on his molecular part because that was what was keeping him from taking his revenge, from ruling the universe and most importantly getting himself back in the form of flesh and bones then becoming , being the Titan of Time he had full time floating around and devising cunning and unthinkable plans (yeah,that's our Mr. Molecules, a pro at being a total thinking-crap). He kept thinking what he could do to get himself in 1 piece at least then the rest would be easy. Then he one day after have been floating for 3/4th of the day in air he decided to settle down on earth for rest (after all he was all molecule). Sulking and thinking, there he rested on a patch of grass; then suddenly a very, very sleepy voice called "Kronos my Brave One I will help you get revenge." He knew very well who that was, the voice belonged to his mother Gaea: pressing himself closer to earth he answered, "Mother I hear you, help me and I'll avenge you and myself then take over Olympus and bring you back to power."

"You should find someone like yourself- destroyed, just barely alive and immortal...or at least with the greed of living forever" replied mud-face granny.

Let's do a quick re-cap on Gaea-the all crappy mother of Titans. First thing- she is the earth goddess, but is not at all like the loving, caring mother earth we all have heard of since kindergarten, she is more like I-Wanna-Destroy-Everything-and Rule type of mother earth. After being defeated by the Greek and Roman demigods she went in a deep sleep for how long no one knows. But she stayed angry forever, ever after her Titan son's were defeated by the Olympians, especially Kronos because he was her Hero-Son (as he had killed Uranus and won freedom for all his siblings and blah, blah...long story). She wanted him back as the king of cosmos. So there she was Only-Good-To-Her-Kids mummy helping her little hero.

Hearing this new piece of information from Gaea Kronos asked, "but mother where do I find asoul like me?"

But guess, mummy Gaea had again slipped into her dream land as there was no reply.

With this new knowledge in his molecular system, Kronos drifted up thinking where to find a badass like himself, who was as molecular (or nearly dead) as himself and was immortal or at least wanted to be immortal, as his mother had suggested.

Ever had the experience of hanging off a cliff for at least 2 minutes and holding the point end of the cliff for your dear life? Even if "NO" then at least you know what every cell of your body will be screaming for, right? Now fold that feeling about a zillion times more because there is no superman flying to your rescue for goodness knows how many years or decades. Also you are not even dying of thirst and hunger and neither are you leaving the rock as you still have hope that any minute something or someone is going to rescue you from your death-cliff-hanging-position.

Similar is the case of Noseless (okay, just joking Noseless is not his surname but he does look nose less after his first defeat, when his own killer-curse-spell back fired him). Voldemort whose real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle was a great wizard in his time, but the greed of power and immortality drove him towards evil and there just like slowly and yet quick- _Bang!_ Devilry entered his brain and soon he became the boss of murderers, got his name in Genius Book for record breaker in Evil section and...

Okay, well he didn't do all that but he did kill witches and wizards who did not align with him on the dark and evil side. Soon he gathered enough witches and wizards as followers to dominate the wizardry world. But as usual evil does not last forever, and so after his first defeat he did manage to return to power because of his Horcruxes (horcruxes are basically parts of 1 soul, ripped into different parts and stored in something so that the person will not die as only a part of his soul is taken from him and rest is stored in different places). Anyway after coming back to full flesh and bones, Voldemort planned revenge against his cause of defeat: Harry Potter (he had been a baby when Voldemort had tried to kill him, after killing his parents, but the spell had back fired Voldy and he had lost his power reduced to nothing...this happened because Harry's mother had died saving him and her love was there in him which acted like anti-Voldemort {because this guy never understood what smiling meant then love was far-fetched, as all he understood was "power"}).

Anyway he started making plans to kill Potter and once again take over the wizardry world. After 11 years Harry started his schooling at Hogwarts, every year Voldemort tried to kill him; but Harry with the help of his friends kept -Harry at bay, yet in his heart of hearts Harry knew that soon a day would come when hewould have to face Voldemort and either of them would live...and soon the day arrived. On his 7th and last year of schooling Harry did face him. After a lot of hardship, sacrifices and death also after killing all the Horcruxes Voldemort died...and I know this is gonna sound funny but guess fate had decided it so, but the cause of his death was the back firing of his own death-spell.

Okay time out- you must be thinking what is this "death-spell" because Voldemort seemed to be using it so much, well, the name itself describes enough to tell the results of this spell. The spell is "Avada kedavra", it kills anything or anyone whom it is used on...and Mr. Kill was the best user of this spell and used it leisurly, he readily killed anyone who went against him-just like that:zap! and voila! there lay the person dead!

Anyway after being defeated almost completely (as all his horcruxes were tracked and killed) he was hanging for his life just like holding the end point of a cliff, because even after all his powerful 7 Horcruxes were killed he still had kept one secret one- a secret one which was as weak as a rotten wood and kept in the depths of roots of a tree. This Horcrux, being weak was his only hope, so eventually getting your only and last chance is not at all easy. This Horcrux could bring Voldemort back to life only on the condition that someone a bit more powerful than him and with the thirst of power and immortality could only combine with his Horcrux or basically his soul and then he- Lord Voldemort would get his power back and and take revenge from each and every freak of witch and wizard who put him into this horrible slow-waiting-for-soul-sharing-guy time machine...and of all Harry Potter was going to wish that he was never born!

But, yet there was his half-soul-combine guy to find. And finally he did find!

Still waiting on a sunny morning for his half-soul-combine partner Voldemort's soul sat on a rock in one of Manhattan's parks (he had been wandering around the world to find a soul-sharer and now had reached Manhattan) suddenly he felt like the he was frozen on the spot and couldn't move, he felt something powerful but invisible nearby.

Now normally, if u feel that there is something dangerous nearby one would choose from two options: (1) Fight. If you are a skilled warrior or know how to take down invisible and spooky stuff that has frozen you or (2) RUN! Move as far as you can from that evil.

But this is Lord Voldemort we are talking about. For him it was more than the whole universe's treasure. He got up and challenged whatever power that was lurking around him invisible, "Show yourself whoever you are, I m Lord Voldemort."

After his extra-short and unsatisfied conversation with his mother Gaea Kronos was extremely mad (as he's sleepy mom hadn't answered his question) and sulking and drifting in the wind he was trying to figure out where to find his type of person who was ready to share with him his soul. He became so frustrated that he froze the time and made everything as still as possible. Even in his molecular form he was still capable of freezing time for quite a good amount of - er - time.

All of a sudden he felt the presence of power, even though it was weak but defiantly it was powerful power, he was just starting to look for the source when he heard a snaky but power-held voice saying, "Show yourself whoever you are, I m Lord Voldemort."

Usually, being the god of time and blah, blah, blah, he didn't pay much attention to what is called "puny-mortals", but this case was different, not only the voice got his attention but voila! he had found the source of that power!

Without turning visible (as it was not possible for ), he answered, "why do you approach me, you puny mortal ghost?"

"I m neither a puny mortal nor a ghost, I m a wizard and I was once immortal...and I still can stay immortal because I have source and will power. But who are you may I know? Invisible man?" asked Voldemort.

After listening to these words from this particular bald and noseless, also puny wannabe immortal ghost Kronos's delight knew no bounds but he still wanted to check out whether this noseless dude was telling the truth.

"I m Kronos god and Titan of time, all powerful and I m immortal. I m invisible because I m in what you call "molecular condition". I can come back to the normal flesh and bone appearance but I m nearly destroyed and I would need another soul to share soul with me who is just like me - that is, nearly destroyed, willing to be immortal or is immortal. I have been searching for one" then all of a sudden his excitement hid voice poured out the excitement and he said in his usual Titanish-godly voice, "And I guess I have found one finally. So tell me will you join me and become one?then we can be very strong when combined together and then rule the cosmos."

The excitement had already been burning inside him as he knew the time had come, his waiting was going to pay! Now, his excitement doubled over after hearing all what the freakish stranger had been telling; who claimed to call himself god of time(duh! As if time could have been controlled!) and blah, blah, all nonsense. But the deal of becoming all flesh and bones and more powerful than before was very tempting. Moreover that was his heart's desire - to get himself back (maybe not completely but still) and then Revenge Sweet Revenge and then him ruling the wizar...yes that was the problem, this over-smart molecule-mudblood wanted to combine and rule the cosmos which sounded fine but he wanted the wizardry world...to destroy it, to take over it and be the Lord of that world, cosmos could wait.

"Well, Titan or whatever you are, here is the deal: I will combine with you on the condition that after combining we will rule both our world. I get to destroy and take over my world which by the way is a magical world, and then rule it. Also you will not force me to stay only on your side of world but also you will come on to my side of world and let me rule over there. Deal?"

Kronos thought of this, once they start getting their powers back they would be strong enough to part and rule their own world separately. So he agreed "Deal."

The sunny sky turned into stormy grey, thunder clapped, the wind howled...then both Voldemort and Kronos spoke together:

"DO YOU WILLINGLY AGREE TO SHARE YOUR HALF-DEAD SOUL WITH MY HALF-DEAD SOUL AND COMBINE TO BECOME ONE ?"

Then both answered together:

"INDEED I AGREE WILLINGLY TO SHARE MY SOUL TO GAIN POWER AND TO AVENGE MY SELF."

They had been doing it together because both had to ask and agree. Then they both swirled like a cyclone and right from the earth mud and water swirled along, Mr. Molecule and Mr. Noseless swirled faster and faster, it felt like hours passed but it had been about 15 minutes when the air slowed and their stood a Titan with bald head and noseless.

It had happened so that both of theirs' the physical looks had combined to form a new appearance. It would have seemed very funny - funny enough to get side stitches laughing but it was not; not a new pure terror stood on the earth, more powerful than any power long seen on earth...now it was to powers combined...or more like two terror combined, Double Terror was what they both in one looked like.

Both laughed together at the new delight of actually being back to flesh and bones and feeling more powerful than ever they both had felt...their laugh chilled out the atmosphere... Maybe they had risen together from two worlds but their goal was same: DESTRUCTION!

"We need a new name , because we are something more powerful and more dangerous - a new name is needed", said Voldemort with a menace in his voice.

"Agreed... a new name is required", answered Kronos who was still filled with unmeasureable joy and delight.

Then for some time they kept quiet, both their brains working together then they said again together:

"KROVO - is who we are!"

"KRO is part of me and Vo is a part of you. KROVO!" said Kronos nearly shouting in glee.


	3. The Onset of the Crazy Quest

The Onset of the Crazy Quest

"Yo! My cupcakes! Yo you little sugar cakes! U gotcha, u gotcha do the killing! KILLING! The Monsters! MONSTERS! MONSTERS!...

"uh- Coach Hedge the song is amazing now it's Drew's chance to sing", said Percy nodding towards an Aphrodite cabin girl. He interrupter the old Satyr (coach Hedge) because half the camp was sniggering at him and his friends. Everyone knew that the seven (Percy, Leo, Jason, Frank, Annabeth,Piper and Hazel) were called "cupcakes" by Coach. (Well no one would like being called a cupcake in public when they fought and killed ugly monsters and defeated the very earth).

...The Kill- huh?, ok cupcake, let's hear her. But by the way how was my song?", asked Coach Hedge who had been singing his "My Honey Cupcakes" new Album song; with a shine in his eyes like he had just won Oscar for his song.

"It was dam cool, I feel so blown away right now", replied Percy with a big grin on his face. Then he turned to Leo who was sitting beside him (tinkering with some piece of metal, showing Calypso how to make some complicated gadget) and they both winked at each other.

Okay let's have some backup on this whole Crazy-Singing-Scene. What was happening was it was night and camp fire time in Camp Half-Blood. All the campers were sitting in groups and singing songs, laughing, talking and cracking jokes. It had been nearly six months now after the Gaia War. After defeating the earth goddess the group of seven had started moving between both the camps, as the Romans and Greeks were at peace, at present.

Out of the seven right now Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel were at Camp Jupiter, while Percy and Annabeth were at Camp Half-Blood (they had come for a visit while Jason and Piper had gone to the other camp for visit) with Leo. Even Nico was there sitting among them, smiling on some joke Will Solace had cracked.

Ok so, now back to present: Percy was still smiling about the joke on Coach Hedge, and now he rose to check out on Annabeth, who was correcting something in a paper work of one of the Athenian kid. Percy was about to move when a sudden commotion was created. Somewhere from the north side of the camp a group of scouts who were on duty came rushing and went straight to Chiron, and started saying something. Percy moved towards Chiron and saw Annabeth,Leo with Calypso and Nico moving towards Chiron too.

The Scout was a dude from the Hermes Cabin; he was in a mid sentence when two other scouts same along with a satyr who looked half dead. All the campers now stood up and started pooling towards the Half-Dead Satyr scene; murmuring and looking with concern towards the satyr. Chiron stood up and raised his hand for silence, but it took some time before everyone was quite. Then the centaur turned towards the scout who was still looking pale and terrified, and said,

"Now tell me what exactly is the problem? and what is wrong with this satyr? Tell me the details".

The scout still shaking but started speaking slowly,

"I and the other members on duty were on our stroll then suddenly we heard someone groaning so we ran towards the direction. As we were moving towards the direction of the sound and it grew nearer, we saw this satyr; around him was a red light and he was howling in agony; but as we went near him I sliced d red light with my sword and it disappeared. We have been questioning him but all he ever said was-

The scout swallowed hard as if he was trying not to puke and faint at the same time. He kept swallowing, "what did he say? Stop looking like a dying duck and be quick", said Chiron who was also a bit nervous about this red light look.

-he said th -that Kronos is back!"

This news hung in the air like a bomb that was not exploding. Then Annabeth broke the silence, "but that's impossible! I mean how? How can it happen? I saw him turn to nothing when-when Luke sacrificed himself."

Chiron stood there frozen, with a far and distant look in his eyes. Then he turned towards the scout and asked "are you sure you heard it right?"

Not only did the scout who was speaking nod but all the others who had come with him also did.

Now Percy could take it no longer. "But this is insane and impossible! How can that be possible, huh?"

"Firstly, no one can say that it is impossible, secondly don't ask me how this happened because even I'm out of logics", said Chiron.

Suddenly, the satyr twisted out of the scout's hand and landed on the ground near Annabeth. She lounged forward, kneeling down and reached for the satyr.

But just as she touched his wrist she was thrown back as if someone had just switch on the human-blower fan; she landed about 10 feet away from the satyr, screaming. Percy rushed towards Annabeth with the speed of lightning.

"What happened? Annabeth can you hear me?", cried out Percy in total surprise. Everything was happening so fast that nothing made sense.

"His wrist...don-don't touch it" and like that she just went out of focus and closed her eyes.

Percy was trying not to let his emotions show on his face but anyone giving one glance could say that he was trying not to crack up. The girls from the Apollo cabin rushed towards Annabeth, Will Solace accompanied them, who was also from the Apollo cabin and was great at healing. Everyone's face showed concern because all of them were worried. Annabeth was one of the best people known for her quick and logical thinking along with her best warrior skills. Also she was like the brain and the energy-booster during wars.

"What is wrong with her?", asked Percy now, with complete 50% fear mixed with 40% of concern and 10% of other emotions. He looked ready to do anything to get her back to normal state. He repeated in a more agitated voice again,

"I m asking you guys, what's wrong with her?".

All of them looked miffed. They were all looking puzzled and then finally Will spoke in a very low voice,

"Percy we don't know exactly; this thing" he said pointing at Annabeth, "is something none of us have experienced before. Neither have we seen it. I dunno it's just something weird. But I m sure we will work it out and she will be fine. Now let us take her to the cabin so that we can heal her, the best we can."

If Percy had looked any troubled before, well now he looked like he had seen a ghost and couldn't get the image of it out of his head. He went along with the Apollo cabin.

"So by when can you get all this figured out and heal her back? I mean will she be okay?", asked Percy still confused and concern making his face look like he himself was in pain.

"Look Percy, I know you are worried and concerned, but until we figure out what really has happened we can't do anything", answered Will gently.

"Do you have any single hint of what it is?", Percy pushed farther for information.

Will hesitated before answering, then finally he answer with doubt in his voice, "I don't know what exactly it is...yes yes I know" Will added quickly before Percy could interrupt, "but all I can imagine the cause of this whole thing is that there is some ...uh-magic involved".

"But you surely are good at healing with magic too..." Percy paused and then said "we could ask the Hecate cabin to help us".

Now there was a flash of guilt on Will's face. In a very meek voice he said,

"Percy you don't understand it's not the type of magic we have ever seen, it's like...like a mash up of Titan power and some strange power...power we don't know of."

Now all the emotions turned into anger and irritation, "what the heck do u mean by you don't know what power is behind?" snapped Percy.

"Now Percy u need to keep your calm and let them do their best...

Percy turned to see Leo standing by his side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

...and I'm sure Calypso is great at it too so I bet she is helping with it", Leo was saying this looking at Calypso giving her a meaningful look. Calypso understood, "he is right about it." Turning towards Leo she said "Leo take him towards the creek, it might calm him down."

Leo nodded and led Percy outside towards the creek; Percy was reluctant at first but then he moved on. He looked at Leo and started asking about Annabeth when Nico also joined them.

"ummmm...Percy I know you are upset, but if you don't keep calm and understand the situation then it is not going to help. And I m sure Will and Calypso are going to do their best along with the others."

Percy looked at him with a frown on his face, and after some moments in which he seemed to battle himself he let out a long sigh, "I know but it's just that you know it's Annabeth...and the worst part is no one actually knows what has happened...come to think of it she told me not to touch his wrist because that's where she touched him and was blown away from him." After thinking a little more he said, "let's go check on him."

The trio moved together, heading towards the cabin where the satyr was. They soon reached it and all three hesitated for a few seconds and then entered it together.

The satyr lay there on a cot still looking dead. They went near him, careful not to touch him. Nico moved forward and concentrated on the satyr.

"His aura of live is fading; I don't know how long he is going to live."

Nico regretted his words because he saw Percy tense up and looked grimmer. Now Percy moved forward and went near the satyr and kneeled down, his face so close to the satyr that Nico and Leo caught their breath.

Then in gentle tones he asked,

"Can you hear me?"

There was no response at first but a very slight nod from the satyr confirmed that he was listening.

"Then tell me what happened? Who did this to you?", went on Percy.

"I - I was on my way to a nature meeting which we hold weekly, and then all of a sudden out no where a swirling wind was coming my way..."

The satyr stopped speaking taking a short pause and went on in his low and feeble voice,

... I knew it was something evil...so-so I tried to run and hide somewhere, but it was there in front of me in a flash..."

There was a far, distant and pained look of helplessness looked on the satyr's face, every word he spoke, it took every effort it could. Now, he went quite for a long time. The three of them looked bothered and just as Percy was about to speak again, the satyr went on,

...when he came near me, I felt the time slow down, but at the same time the mist of swirling cloud started shifting and clearing, and then..."

The satyr shivered remembering what had happened next; then went on,

...the most horrible face I have ever seen came into view, the man was bald headed, chalky-white and -and he had no ... nose..."

After this the satyr was quite for nearly 2 whole minutes which the trio didn't mind because the shock on their faces said even they needed time to fathom these facts, they looked like they had gone in a deep trance, which was broken when the satyr spoke again,

...he had the voice of a howling wind, and when he spoke the very me shook, and fear flooded me..."

The satyr looked ashamed but there was a look on his face which defined true fear, then again he continued,

...he said:

" _A human goat_?", with a confused look (this was Voldemort who had said this, which they still didn't know).

And then a smile appeared on his face, and I felt time slowing down more than before. I felt like a whole mountain was on me. Then he spoke...

" _How amusing! A satyr, I see_." Then his laughter filled the air, echoing like thousands of dead people cackling together.

"Tell me how would you like to die? By being pressed under your own weight or dying a s lower death by helping your friends , by giving them some information before you die?", the evil guy went on, and once again his horrible laughter filled the air.

"Then a flash of red light hit me, and I felt pure pain being poured into me", said the satyr, going on with his story.

"who are u?" "I asked the man" the satyr went on, visibly shivering now.

"Who am I ?" boomed the evil man's voice filled with mockery. "I am Kronos, go tell your friends that Kronos is back! Much more powerful , go tell them that Kronos is back more powerful than before. Now I have risen as KROVO! I am immortal! And soon I will be invincible." More laughter tore the air around.

Now the satyr went quite, and closed his eyes. The three of them listening were totally shocked and stayed frozen waiting for the satyr to go on. But he didn't, so they knew he had no more to say. Nico once again stepped forward and examined him. He looked grim which showed how soon death would engulf the satyr.

"Let's go call the others, I don't know how much longer he will hold on" Leo said.

The trio went out of the cabin walking in silence, and then Percy spoke in a tight grim voice,

"What if the same thing happens with Annabeth?"

"No, nothing like this is happening to her; we will do something before anything happens to her" broke out Leo on seeing Percy, who looked like he was trying not to lose his mind.

"But how?" asked Nico.

There was silence and then Percy spoke in a dead whisper,

"I m going to hunt down this Krovo guy...I m sure if anyone can give a cure to it, the he is the one. And anyway we need him back in Tartarus."

Leo's reaction to this was:

"Are u crazy, u r not doing this...

Percy interrupted Leo,

"What do you mean by "you are not doing this"? You know it's for Annabeth and...

Now Leo cut him off,

"Percy, Percy! Listen to the whole thing I was telling that you said that "I m going to hunt" which is crazy of, because u r not doing this alone, because I m coming with u."

Percy looked at Leo and then smiled, "ok, but it's going to be dangerous". Even in such sad and tight moments Leo always found a way to calm down and bring a smile on his friends face.

"Is that something you need to tell me?", said Leo rolling his eyes.

"Ok then count me in too, after all someone's gotta make sure that Kronos or Krovo whatever, ends back in the deepest pit of Tartarus", said Nico.

They smiled, giving fist pumps to each other, looking like they already had busted this noseless-psycho Krovo. Then once again Percy looked a bit grim and a little nervous,

"Here comes the hardest part: getting Chiron's permission to set off for this quest. I saw him when the news of Kronos coming back was dropped like a bomb; he look totally pulled out and nervous. I am not sure totally, but I guess I saw fear on his face too" he said.

This was met by silence, as they reached outside the cabin where Chiron was, then Leo smiled and said,

"Well...i guess if he doesn't give us his "holy permission" we could always rule it out and go for "unholy expedition." Then he winked at them.

"I'm really liking this idea every minute", said Percy chuckling, he saw Nico shaking his head at their craziness. "Okay let's go get out "holy permission."

With this little joke they entered the Cabin and found Chiron sitting on his wheel chair (uh-well in his wheel chair form), he had one of the cards he and Mr. D used to play and was flipping it in his hand lost in a deep thought.

"So you three have come to ask for my permission to go on a quest?", asked Chiron, surprising the three, even before they spoke a word.

Now Nico and Leo felt a bit troubled since they know what was coming next. But Percy spoke before the punch line came.

"Ok. OK. We get it that you have guessed us. But please listen before you say "no", because this is very important because Annabeth could die and also we need to deal with this Krovo guy fast before he becomes strong...

"Wait. Hold on! Did u just say Krobo? Who is he? And where did u get all this from?" asked Chiron, as he clearly didn't know any of this because the satyr had fainted without giving any answers.

"It's not Krobo...it's Krovo...well...what happened is..." and so Percy filled him in along with Nico and Leo filling in some left out gaps.

Chiron sat in silence for a long while. Then he looked at Nico and asked, "You are sure Patrix (guess that was the satyr's name) is not going to survive and heal through?"

Nico shook his head, " I checked him twice and the second time his aura of life had faded more, and we think that it happened because of the red lightning with which Patrix was shot with and-and Annabeth also got some of it when she caught his wrist."

Once again reminded of Annabeth, Percy got all agitated and absolute recklessness took over him, he looked at Chiron and spoke in a controlled but a little dangerous voice,

"Chiron, I know you care about us but you have to let us go, this is about Annabeth and I'm not going to be sitting around seeing her fight death."

Leo placed a hand on his shoulder, "whoa! Calm down buddy let him give his answer, don't take it too hard on yourself."

They stood in silence waiting for Chiron to answer. Chiron sat like a statue, and his face showed the battle he was going through, then after a few minutes he let out a deep sigh, turned towards them and said,

" I know me restraining you is not going to work, because I'm you will find your own method of going on this crazy and suicidal mission, so go and pack up tomorrow morning you leave."

The "restraining you" and "not working part" actually made them smile. Then they were out in a flash after saying a big thanks to Chiron; running towards their cabins to pack up. Percy ran to his cabin and took his bag pack and dumped a pair of jeans and shirt and grabbed his sword Riptide along with his wrist watch which he had kept on his table, then hurriedly took a bottle of water and then thought for a moment and ran towards the Athena cabin, to get Annabeth invisibility cap, which he thought she wouldn't mind.

Nico ran to his cabin and grabbed his bag pack and stuffed similar stuff then took some kind of powder (which looked deadly) and stuffed it too.

Whereas, Leo ran to his, stuffing similar stuff but kept some tricks along too, also tied his great belt o himself, thinking that he would forget it (honestly any one could tell the exact number of times they had seen him without his belt, because he wore it all the time like a part of his body, so forgetting it was out of question!).

The three of them barely slept that night, the excitement of the next days starting adventure along with the dread of not coming back kept them awake for hours. The next morning they woke up to find the camp in chaos. Probably the news had leaked about their quest.

But to their astonishment they found a big crowd near the Apollo cabin, Percy rushed towards it, knowing something was wrong with Annabeth. Nico and Leo were right on his heels.

"wha-what is wrong?" asked Percy pushing through the crowd.

"She is repeating something again and again." It was Calypso who had replied.

"What is it..." Began Percy and then became quite when he heard Annabeth speaking in a deep raspy voice; straining with every word, his broke and again the helpless look took over his face. He went and sat beside her holding her hand and slowly whispered,

"Annabeth, ..." and his voice cracked.

She gripped his hand and started speaking slow and feverishly,

"Percy go, you have to-to defeat him. He is more powerful than-before. You have to defeat him...have to- "

And then she closed her eyes looking very exhausted. He tried speaking but seeing her condition not a single word came out, then he kissed her forehead and squeezed her hands and managed to say,

"I will come back, and when I do I will make sure the Krovo dude is back, sleeping in which ever hell hole he belongs..." there was fire in his eyes which was proof that he meant everything he was saying.

...and I will make sure to get all the cures that his brain has, and I promise I will bring you out of this. And trust me he is going to pay extra for causing you this agony."

With these promising words he planted a kiss on her forehead, then got up and walked out of the cabin heading towards his cabin. He took his bag pack from his cabin and rushed towards Chiron's cabin. He saw Nico and Leo heading towards him, they also had their bag packs in their hands. All three of them moved together; determination and war showing on their faces. They reached Chiron's cabin and went inside. Chiron turned and greeted them.

"So you all are not changing your minds about it?" he asked in a solemn voice.

"When did we ever change our mind about battle?, be it a gigantic monster or this crazy freak of Krovo dude, we never change the idea of a bloody battle!" said Leo in a nonchalant voice.

This earned them a small smile from Chiron, "I can't blame you for that now can I? After all I'm the one trained you for that reason. But still your safety is my concern. I want you all back alive. Have I made myself clear?" he asked.

Now he got a smile and a bit of chuckling from them. They all found it amusing since flirting with death was like a part of their life and yet here was Chiron, fatherly ordering them to come back alive.

"I promise to be back, and I'll make sure that I bring these too back too", said Percy waving a hand towards Nico and Leo, he was then rewarded with a groan from each of them. He smirked and said,

"After all I'm used to saving their pretty asses...but yeah they have saved mine too, which is a total drop back on my record." He pouted a little.

They all laughed, then Chiron got all serious and again that distant look came to his eyes,

"Let's go get this done with; I will announce your departure to the camp so that you can head for your quest." He said.

Then without hesitation he moved out of his cabin and they followed him, he removed his horn and blew a big blast, which echoed through the whole camp, and soon slowly all the campers started swarming around Chiron. He called them to attention by raising his hand; the atmosphere was totally tensed, because anyone seeing three of them would have guessed the reason to Chiron's horn call.

"Now that all of you have gathered I would like to finish the business here because our Heroes here are more than agitated to get on with their quest." This brought a little of gasp and more groans from the campers, as they knew this would be coming sooner or later. Then someone out of the crowd called out,

"I would readily come if you let me join you guys, you don't need to go alone." Now the surprised expression on those three faces of: Percy, Leo and Nico were more than noticeable, because it was Clarisse who had spoken.

Coming out of his wonder, Percy replied,

"Oh, that's extremely cool of you to offer for help but we already have got the three of us," and then he added hurriedly when he saw her mouth open for protest, "and besides someone is required to keep the camp on their heels and toes."

She considered this and then said, "Ok fine but if you need me I m always ready for war." This was natural for her, being the daughter of Aries the god of war didn't help much, when you were given the option between war and a bag of your favorite chocolates.

"So now they will be leaving soon." Turning towards them he said, "May all of Olympus be your strength." Then in a lower voice he added, "it's you who has to fight so don't depend on the rusty power of those, sitting grumpy in their chair." Then he moved aside with a wink and all the other campers wished them luck and told them to come back alive (this was getting pretty annoying for them, and Leo thought that if anyone repeated it once more he would explode).

Then Calypso came forward and hugged Leo and they had quick kiss and she hugged him again telling him to be back or she would kill him, which made both of them chuckle (and Leo tried not to explode for the last time).

Whereas, Nico was having a quick conversation with Will, and Will looked reluctant to let go off Nico, but in the end he handed him a bag filled with weird things and told him he would need it on his journey. Nico took it and they said another goodbye and he was off to meet Percy and Leo awaiting him on the hill side.

"Are we ready?", asked Percy with a small smile, grimness filled his feature but so had a new determination.

Nico and Leo nodded with enthusiasm. Just then Chiron came galloping towards them.

"Go where you are going but keep your promise of coming back, I don't want to lose all the three of you, after all you still have lots to train." He said. And with a wink he waved them off. And the three set off on a journey to find a crazy, psycho on loose from Tartarus.


	4. Greek god Crap

Greek god Crap "No! Ron, NO!" exclaimed Harry. "That's not how you are supposed to use it. If you go on banging it the way you are, then soon there will be nothing but some plastic chips left." Harry grabbed the wired telephone from Ron's hand and kept it on the table and turned to face him. "Don't you know how to use it even after all these years?" Harry asked with a look of disapproval on his face.  
"How do you expect me to remember how the hell this feletone works? It has so many-"  
"It's telephone, Ron" interrupter Harry with a sigh and rolled his eyes.  
-yeah, well whatever! Anyway you can't even blame me because it has too many keys and they have these weird sign and they are meaningless." Ron was speaking in his animated form. "Anyway, now that you are here do you mind helping with this feletone, I wanted to talk to Hermione, to make sure she has packed up and is coming over."  
Harry shook his head muttering "telephone" and dialed Hermione's number. On the second ring she picked it up, "Hello Harry, how are you? Also I'm sorry if Ron caused you the trouble to call me by threatening the telephone dangerously."  
Harry smirked seeing Ron's blush and embarrassed expression. "I'm fine Hermione, and yeah Ron's been something like that" Harry gave Ron a big dazzling grin. "So are you done with the packing and ready to come over?" asked Harry, "because that is the very reason the telephone nearly got Ron-Rolled," chuckled Harry.  
Both of them could imagine Hermione rolling her eyes, perfectly.  
Ron grabbed the phone from Harry;  
"Hey Hermione! How are you? And are you ready?", Ron asked without stopping for break.  
Hermione sighed into the phone,  
"Yeah Ron I will be on my way soon."  
"Are you coming now?"  
"Yeah in about 2 minutes and I will-"  
"Ok, I'm waiting". Ron hanged up before Hermione could say anything more and ran to the mirror checking his reflection, adjusting his tie and pasting a smile on his face.  
Harry just sighed and smiled. He was thinking how self-conscious Ron could be when it came to girls…or maybe it was more like when it came to Hermione.

With a soft "pop" Hermione apparated in Ron's room. She shook out the dizziness from her head; (side effects of apparating and disapparating) then smiled and hugged both Harry and Ron.  
"How have you been?" Ron asked.  
"Didn't you just ask that on the phone about 2 minutes ago?" Hermione replied with a little amusement and lots of smugness in her voice.  
Ron flushed red then finding all his scattered dignity he answered,  
"But if I remember well you didn't answer my question."  
Hermione rolled her eyes and then in a mock innocence she said,  
"Oh! I didn't? Well…I'm more than fine, thank you."  
This made Ron flush even harder because the idea of Hermione mocking him…..well, that was a bit too much, in front of Harry. So he hurried on to suppress his embarrassment and said in the coolest voice he could,  
"Hey, let's hurry down because mom doesn't want us late for tea and also I'm sure she would love to welcome Hermione."  
"Yeah,sure" was all Hermione said before heading down stairs.  
And as for Harry he just shrugged in the I-Don't-Know-What-To-Say-About-It manner; and then both of them climbed downstairs together, where they were greeted by many types of aromas of delicious food items which had prepared.  
"Mmmmm….." was Ron's reaction after taking a long and satisfied sniff of the air. Harry smiled seeing his food-lover friend sniffing again and again.  
"Oh, c'mon! c'mon! Harry dear!" said , rushing towards Harry and dragging him towards a chair, "I have made all your favorites" she said serving about 6-8 different dishes onto Harry's plate; which made Harry think twice before taking on this Mission-Impossible-to-Eat-the-Whole-Thing but, one glance at Ron confirmed him that he was sure to have back-up to finish it all.  
They all were eating, talking and laughing at the jokes cracked by George, when suddenly a chocolate brown owl landed on their window-sill. got up a bit confused and curious to see what the owl had come with. As she opened the window the owl flew in and landed next to Harry. It had a thick brown envelope in its beak. got up to pry it out of its beak and see what was there in the envelope; but the owl wouldn't open up its beak, and moved closer to Harry. Then checked the envelope, which read:  
For :Mr. Harry James Potter All the eyes turned towards Harry who just shrugged (for the hundredth time that day) and looked like he had no clue ( which he didn't have any).  
"I think as its clear that this stupid owl won't let me touch it, Harry dear go on take and open it" said with a mixture of irritation and curiosity. With a little fear and a lot of curiosity Harry picked the envelope and ripped it open. He put his hand inside and pulled out a parchment neatly folded along with a thick book which had the title "Greek gods and Legends". He placed the book on his lap and opened the parchment to find that it was a letter. The letter read:  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
This is to inform you that you along with your three friends are to leave on a very long journey as soon as possible. This is a very highly confidential matter; hence, I would appreciate if you keep it from being leaked out. The information about the journey along with its cause will be given to you by me personally. I have sent this letter and book before my arrival because I want you and along with (Ronald) to read, understand and learn all you can and as fast as you can. You can expect me to arrive at The Borrow (Weasley's house) by tomorrow.  
Regards,  
Prof. McGonagall Headmistress,  
Hogwarts.  
Shock and silence filled the room. Everyone was looking expectantly at Harry waiting for him to explain; and Harry looked at all of them with a poker face, (a genuine one) trying to find answers on their faces. Then, finally, found his voice and asked the question which was raging in everyone's mind;  
"What is all this? And what does it mean?"  
"I don't have the slightest idea" mumbled Harry, and then picking up the book he said,  
"But why this book? I mean why Greek myth out of nowhere?"  
"I dunno why Harry but I have an uneasy feeling about it all. Like—like something has happened-something dangerous." This was Ron speaking in a confused and fear mingled voice.  
"Stop with the crap about danger! What danger do we have now to fear?" asked .  
"What if….what if Voldemort is back?" asked Hermione in a chocked voice.  
There was dead silence, then said in a half sarcastic voice,  
"what then we kill him completely this time".  
"Arthur! This is not something-" began , but Harry cut them off and said,  
"Why is everyone making up theories? What is its nothing? Just some problem?...so please calm down."  
Then he got up and got up, "I think I want to be alone right now, so that I can check out this book" he said picking up the book and letter. Then he walked away heading for the stairs.  
After some time Ron also got up and followed him with Hermione right behind him. After reaching his room [which he and Harry were sharing, Ron signaled Hermione that she must let him do the talking, she nodded after considering it for 2 seconds. As he opened the door Harry looked up from the book and said,  
"I don't know why Professor. McGonagall has sent us this…because all I seem to understand from this is a bunch of fantasy and rubbish about Greek gods and all that."  
All three sat silent. Then very slowly Hermione said,  
"Harry what if all this is real?...I mean this Greek gods myth? If we can be real, then why not them?"  
The silence that followed after this was more deadly than the previous one. Horror and fear was seeping through Harry, because if all this was true then all he had read within the past few minutes was too terrible to be true. He broke out of his horror stuck thoughts when Hermione asked him for the book.  
"You are not going to like it" said Harry handing over the book, with shaky hands.  
They read for some time and then were soon called for dinner. After dinner they couldn't sleep a wink, the worry of all the Greek history horrified them. All those stories had terrible creature with terrible powers. They kept thinking about all the terrible things they were capable of. And then the gods, well God forbid if they ever have to face one of the bad ones. The very thought of all these kept the trio awake for very long time, but soon sleep washed over them and they were snoring, with terrible faced creature evading their dreams.

The next morning when there was a knock on the door, both Harry and Ron woke up with a start and opened the door to find Hermione; grim- looking and visibly upset.  
"Good Morning, why the face in -" started Ron in a mocking manner and his sly grin, but went silent when the previous day's happenings hit his brain.  
"Morning, dress up and come downstairs as fast as possible, because Professor. McGonagall is here. Hurry!" said Hermione, and then hurried back downstairs.  
"Awww…man, why is it always us? For every problem that seems to happen in Wizardry World, we seem to be pulled to it like magnet!" grumbled Ron, after Hermione had gone.  
Harry didn't answer but just pressed his lips together in a thin line and dressed up quickly, and then they both hurried downstairs.  
As expected they were met by the aroma of the delicious breakfast, and their moods lifted, only to be punctured in seconds, i.e.; at the sight of Prof. McGonagall. She looked so tired, worked up and her usually stern and sharp look had vanished. Trying to lift up spirits of everyone else gathered for breakfast Ron greeted her in a very jolly manner, and so did Harry. They both sat down for breakfast. Then, plucking some courage Harry began asking,  
"So, Professor, what is all-" but he went silent when Prof. McGonagall lifted her hand for him to stop and said,  
"Let it wait until after breakfast, Potter."  
So they had the breakfast in dead silence, which was broken only by George, who tried at feeble jokes, but gave up when no one responded. "Please get that book, Potter which I had sent yesterday" said Prof. McGonagall after the breakfast was over. Harry used the retrieving spell and the book flew out of Ron's room and placed itself on the table.  
"Am I to assume that the three of you at least tried to read the book?" she asked looking at the three of them.  
"Yes Professor, we read it till the last page", answered Hermione, and the other two nodded.  
"I appreciate that, because knowledge is the only weapon you will have, for the task you are going on", said Prof. in a grim tone.  
"Wait -what?... Professor, if you don't mind could we please get the details about what task? And why have we been read about crazy Greek gods and weird creature? And why-" Ron was interrupted by Prof. ,  
"All in good time, …." then she stopped, thinking about something, then went on "time…is something which we don't have. Anyway the answer to your first question, as to what all this is about is, that few days ago, we got news from the Ministry that some weird happenings have been going on around somewhere in Manhattan, USA. They say that it is something magical, i.e.; something from our world. After a lot of search and inquiry we got information that it is not something but someone" , she paused for breath and saw frozen look on everyone's face. Taking another breath she continued,  
"They said that the person is a wizard, but- but then something is wrong, because whoever it is has some kind of unusual power."  
"Unusual power? Like in what sense?" asked Harry.  
"Unusual in the sense that…when the Ministry tried to track him down, they couldn't. They say that whenever they go to that particular place where they get the news that he was spotted, he is never there," she replied, and now she looked at the point of breaking down.  
"So why is it a big deal for the Ministry? Sooner or later they will catch him. And I still don't understand how does the Greek gods crap fit in?" asked Ron, a little irritated now.  
"It is more than a big deal, Ronald, because, about 2 days ago we got a Howler which had a message telling that, Hogwarts and the whole Ministry would soon be under the dark side, and the dark side would prevail, because now he is more powerful and invincible than before, because he has a soul mate who has the power to slow down time here is where the Greek gods theory fits in, because after a lot of searching we came to know that in Ancient Greeks there is a Titan god who had the power to slow down time it self. And do you know from whom it was? Or whose voice it was in?" she asked, visibly shaking now.  
A chill ran down everyone's spine. "No! NO! IT CAN'T BE….HOW CAN IT? I KILLED HIM MYSELF…I SAW HIM TURN INTO NOTHING….THEN HOW? NO! NOT POSSIBLE…..MAYBE SOMEONE ELSE " thinking all this, with a little hope Harry asked,  
"Wh-who was it Professor?"  
There was such a dead silence that anyone outside The Burrow , would think that there wasn't a soul inside it. Then in a low whisper Prof. McGonagall answered,  
"Lord Voldemort…..he is back."  
"BLOODY HELL! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN THAT HAPPEN WE ALL SAW HIM-" Ron stopped talking mid-way. He was too shocked just like others.  
"It wasn't supposed to be possible, but he somehow seems to have combined himself with this Greek god power. And now…..he threatens us….. I know it is too much to ask…..but will you help us again?" Prof. McGonagall asked looking at the three of them. "We will provide you with all the support we can, but Harry you know it, that it is you who is prophesied to defeat him." She kept looking at them expectantly with guilt and regret in her eyes, but hope also resided somewhere in those tired eyes.  
Coming out of his shocked state Harry started saying, "Yes, Professor if we can do it once why not twice? And-" but he stopped speaking when an owl flew right in and settled near Hermione. It was a snowy white owl, just like the one Harry had. It had a small envelope in its beak. Hermione took the letter from its beak and read the address. Strangely it was addressed to her. She ripped it open still a little confused and was about to put her hand -  
"STOP!" screamed Professor. McGonagall. But it was too late Hermione had put her hand inside, and a red orb of light covered her, and she stood frozen then sagged to the floor. Ron rushed forward and so did others but everyone was slowed down like they were moving in slow motion. Their hands and legs felt heavy, they applied more force to move, and suddenly it all ended like it never happened, and everyone collided with each other because of the force they had been applying to move.  
"Herm—Hermione" gasped Ron and ran beside her, propping her up on his lap he shook her, but she lay still breathing.  
"Wha-what is wrong with her? What was that red light?" Ron looked at Prof. McGonagall, in a pleading manner.  
"Let me look," she said moving towards Hermione.  
After examining her for few minutes, she said,  
"It's a very old, dangerous and forgotten spell that hit her. She is in a coma…..a very, very deep coma. If we don't get her out of it within time limit then-"  
"NO! There has to be a way…..there is one isn't it?" asked Ron, in a freighted tone. "Yes there is one…..a potion…and it will take nearly 2 weeks to make it. And- and I don't know whether she will hold up till then. But we will try our best, Ron."  
"You have to do it! I' m more than sure that she is strong enough to hold up till then. Please Professor, please," said Ron in a pleading tone.  
"We will do all that we can," is all she answered.  
Ron carried Hermione, and laid her down on the couch. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see it was his mother; she hugged him, crying.  
"Ronald, I'm sorry to ask you to leave now. But as you can see how important it is that you and Potter-" Prof. McGonagall stopped to look around for Harry and noticed that he was not standing among them.  
"Where is Harry?"  
They all scanned the room for him and saw that he was sprawled on the floor, clutching his forehead; his face a mask of agony and pain.  
"HARRY!" Ron went and knelt next to him. "Harry, are you okay?"  
Harry groaned and opened his eyes and said in a painful tone,  
"It is him, Ron, it is him. I felt my scar burning when that red light went off."  
Ron pulled him up and Harry stood shakily on his legs, and sat down on the nearby chair. "We have to go, Ron, we have to! NOW!" said Harry.  
"Yes, you have to….now it is up to only you two….and Ronald don't worry about Miss. Granger, we will do our best. Go now, I have got your luggage packed. We don't have much time. And….. all our fates depend on you two." Then, surprisingly she hugged both of them.  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugged both of them and so did the rest of the family. "I want you both back in one piece and that nose-less-now-freak back into nothing, gottit?" asked George punching them both lightly.  
They both gave a feeble smile, and picked up their packs. Harry went towards Ginny and hugged her.  
"Promise me you will be back with my brother" she looked him in the eye and said.  
"Promise," is all he said and joined hands with Ron, who giving one last glance at Hermione, disapparated with Harry; to Manhattan, on a task which no one knew about, and the dangers it had in store for them. 


	5. Riddikulus! (and BAM! Alliance made)

"Dang it!" swore, Leo. "It's been two days hiking through streets, I'm sick of people giving us nasty looks whenever we ask them about "a noseless freakazoid" also all three of us stink, so please" he looked at Percy, who was giving him a look, "Ok maybe you don't stink because of your super power facilities, but what about us? I' ready for a standing shower from you. Spray me with water but give me a break to wash up!" Leo said exasperated.

They had been on the move from Camp Half-Blood for almost two days now, trying to figure out the location of the so called Noseless-Kronos guy. At present they were standing near a Café Bar.

"You sure about the standing shower from me?" Percy asked smirking with mischief at Leo.

"More than sure" answered Leo, his back towards Percy; as he inspected the Café area.

Percy winked at Nico who was rolling his eyes at them both; then he closed his eyes concentrating and summoned icy cold water. Opening his eyes;

"Hey dude, Leo" he called. Leo turned towards Percy with a frown on with face…..

And _SPLASH!_

Leo gasped, his jaws hanging lose; he stared at Percy with a startled expression.

"Yo-You ser-riously di-did it" he didn't ask it as a question but said it like a statement.

Percy grinned at him,

"You want me to dry you using my counter-wetting talent?" he asked with an amused expression on his face.

Leo could take any amount of sass from Percy because he could sass right back, but this one…

"Oh well, fire always evaporates water" he thought, and then he set himself on fire.

His clothes dried within a minute. He thanked Hephaestus, for the fireproof clothes he had sent them on his last birthday. Then he turned towards Percy with a smirk and started saying;

"There! You see-" but right then the awesome effect of cold water decided to show itself and;

 _Aaaanchooo!_ Leo sneezed, his eyes watering.

"Awwww…..let me dry out the water from your hair. Trust me! Or you won't even remember you name after that kind of few more sneezes," said Percy moving towards Leo with a sly grin on his face.

"He is the only one I can actually mess around with" thought Percy, "My better half."

"Trust you?" exclaimed Leo, "You could crack better jokes, how do I trust a guy who wets me with freezing cold water, while my back is turned towards him, huh?" Leo asked with mock anger in his voice.

Percy stared at him wide eyed and his voice dripping with sarcasm he said,

"I didn't know giving you what you need is called: Breaking Trust."

Before Leo could say anything Percy simply placed his hand on Leo's head;

"May you live happily forever; my blessings are with you," he said, and at the same time he used his super talent and dried up Leo's hair.

Leo rolled his eyes and started walking away from Percy,

"Guys, let's go eat something from the rusty Café" he called out as he walked away.

"Yeah, we are following you Mr. Sizzler" replied Percy.

Nico was walking along side of Percy, shaking his head;

"You guys have a sick sense of humor, your humor has no-" Nico stopped trying to find the right word, but Percy completed his sentence before he could;

"Words to describe," he winked at him with a big plastered grin of his face and started jogging to catch up with Leo.

They reached a Park kind of area which was on the way to the Café, there were several tables arranged with chairs for public use. Leo sat down on one of the benches and others followed suit.

"Oh man! I'm so tired, Nico will you-" Leo stopped mid-sentence, because he had heard something; a noise like something banging against something.

"Do you hear that?" Leo asked looking at them.

"Hear what Valdez? Your stomach grumbling? I have been listening to it since-"

Leo cut of Percy, he looked very serious now,

"No, not my stomach. It's something else like-"

The sound came again and this time all of them heard it,

Percy looked alert,

"it's coming from-"

"Under the chair" confirmed Nico.

Leo rose slowly from his chair,

"I think it is from under your chair Nico" he said in a low whisper.

Nico nodded. "Yeah I can feel it, but the thing is, it's not familiar, it is something weird" he replied.

Percy glanced under Nico's chair as he was sitting opposite to him;

"It's a er-box," he said confused.

"A box?" asked Nico.

"Yeah, it looks so" said Leo who now had his nerves under control, after all what harm would a box do them.

"But it has life in it" said Nico still on his chair.

"hmm….then there is only one way to find out" said Percy and moved towards the box; picking it up he opened it and moved away.

Something moved out from it,

"Wha-"began Nico, but a yell from Leo cut him off.

Leo was yelling at something to his right. Nico saw Percy jogging towards Leo, concern on his face. Nico too got down from his chair and started moving fast towards Leo.

 _"_ _You left her to die; I blame you for her death Leo! I blame you! It is your fault that she is not with us! Yours! You could have done something…..but NO! You just went OFF! WHY? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU? I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS GET AWAY WE ALL HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! NEVER COUNT YOURSELF AS A FRIEND AMONG US! I REGRET EVERY MOMENT I SPENT WITH YOU. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT THE THIRD WHEEL…WHICH YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN. Let's go guys" Calypso turned away from Leo, hatred and regret all over her features and all the rest of Leo's friends- Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, even Percy and Nico moved towards the dead body of Annabeth; all of them with pure hate all over their faces._

Leo stood white faced, his knees shaking like Jell-O. He felt like screaming, telling them that he was not what they thought. _"Third Wheel"_ those two words kept echoing in his head. His fear of losing his friends and Calypso was over powering him. Even Percy and Nico were there-his sub-consciousness snapped; somewhere in his brain he could remember him sitting with Percy and- But suddenly he felt like the scene was changing in front of him, it just dissolved into a blur.

Percy had been watching Leo along with the scene that was playing in front of Leo. Leo looked paralyzed with fear. When Leo looked like he was about to pass out Percy pulled him sideways and saw the scene in front of him dissolve into a blur and another one formed. Before he actually got totally into the scene he heard Leo gasp and Nico pouring water into his mouth.

"Wha- what was that?" he heard Leo ask Nico. But Percy didn't wait to find the reply because he was already focused on the scene in front of him.

 _"_ _You are the one who has caused all this destruction" the voice in his head whispered; "Now watch as all you have sowed gets destroyed and wiped out from your life." The voice in his head boomed with laughter, he recognized it as a mixed voice of Kronos and Gaia._

 _Percy sat there strapped to a chair with tight cords which wasn't budging an inch no matter how he tried. All around him a was blood: Blood of his friends. He screamt at them to go and save themselves, but they couldn't hear him. He saw one of his friends from the Hermes Cabin die, He saw Chiron dying after being shot by his very own arrow. Percy yelled in agony, tears filling his eyes what he saw next made all the hair on him stand on ends._

 _There stood Annabeth screaming for help as two Cyclopes tied her using a rope while an Empousa was squeezing her throat. Percy closed his eyes and reached for his only hope: Water. He couldn't find it for miles, but he did find one about 4 miles from where he was tied. He had never tried moving water from this great distance, but right now he would do anything to save his friends. He closed his eyes tighter, concentrating but right then he heard a scream and at once he knew whose it was: Annabeth._

 _"_ _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he screamt, he felt like he was in hell, for what reason he didn't know, because the worst of his fears were coming true; his friends dead, Annabeth lying on the ground like a wringed and lifeless doll. While he was still in pain and agony e felt he whole earth shake, he raised his head, and to his horror he realized that the whole place was underwater. "You have done it, Hero" said the voice in his head with mock innocence, "You have submerged more than half the world underwater" the voice cackled. That is when Percy realized he was having problem in breathing, because he had been screaming._

But he never stopped screaming, his voice echoing all around the place. He screamt until a hand on his shoulder shook him, calling out to him.

"Go away! Leave me! Now what else do you have to torture me with? GO AWAY!" Percy yelled.

"No. No listen it's gone, see, it's gone, it was just a Boggart" said a strange but comforting voice. "You know it's just one of the creatures that makes you see your worst fears, this one was powerful one, but we killed it. It's ok now. Look up."

Percy slowly put his head up and saw that he was in a green area-

"Wait a minute…..I was-" he started, but then he stopped and looked in the direction from which he thought he had heard the voice.

"Who are you?" he asked to the two teenagers-one red-headed and one dark haired both having some kind on stick in their hands; he uncapped Riptide, and he was on his feet in a flash.

"Percy stop!" it was Nico u caught hold of Percy; "they just helped you, I don't know how but they just killed that thing-Bogdart or whatever it was."

Percy was shivering inwards, he noticed Leo looked somewhat like him,

"Okay, I guess we need some explanation about it all, so we may as well sit down on these dam chairs," said Percy trying to sound normal; he sat down motion the two new comers to join.

They all settled down, and then the red haired boy looked at them and cleared his;

"Hi, I'm Ron and this" he said pointing towards the dark haired boy "is my friend Harry."

"Nice to meet you, and thanks for saving my life." said Percy nodding towards both of them."And I'm Percy and these are my friends Nico and Leo" he said pointing at each of them. They both smiled and nodded.

Leo who seemed to have recovered from his shock and fear, looked up at them and asked;

"How did u kill that thing? And what was that about fear and whatever?"

"It was a creature called the Boggart, it takes the form of your worst fear. So whatever you saw in it was actually what you fear the most." The boy named Harry answered.

Leo shivered remembering, it was like living through your nightmares right into Hell.

"And how we killed it was a spell and laughter," said Ron, who looked a bit uneasy.

Leo and Percy sat more straight and alert, but they looked amazed;

"Seriously dude?" said Leo, "How in Hades can you kill that terrifying monster with you laughter and some _Abracadabra_ spell?"

"And that too in like seconds?" asked Nico, who seemed disappointed that he hadn't managed to kill it himself.

"Well, isn't that what Wizards do?" said Harry, looking a bit amused himself.

"WIZARDS?" all three of them said together.

"You mean wizards exist?" asked Nico baffled.

"You are looking at two of them" said Harry who couldn't help smiling.

"And we used _Riddikulus_ not _Abracadabra_ for killing it."

"Well, it sure sounds ridiculous" said Leo with a grin, which made them all laugh.

" Bloody Hell! so you are telling us that you fight monsters?" exclaimed Ron.

"I could react the same to you magic skills" said Percy with a grin.

They had been explaining about each other's world, both the sides were amazed about the others' world.

"But you said you came here from London. What brings you here?" asked Leo curiously.

Both Harry and Ron looked a bit hesitant but slowly Harry started,

"There was once a wizard who turned bad, and went on to the dark side. We killed him, but he seems to have survived somehow, we are in search of him so we have come all the way here searching for him, because we got information that he has combined with some new power and is more powerful than before and he-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on" said Percy raising his hand then he looked at others his eyes shinning and the other two looked back at him.

"We sure have hit a jackpot" said Leo, it felt like a new fire of hope had ignited in his eyes.

"Maybe we do have chances of winning now" said Nico.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Ron, looking from one to another. He was confused.

"This is like the best thing that has happened in the past two days" said Percy, trying to explain, "It so happens that we to have been looking for something of that sort, but the only difference is that we didn't know what the other power was, but now we do. From what you have said I'm more than sure that you too are here for killing him aren't you?"

"uh—yeah, but may we know what is the other half? I mean Voldemort is a wizard so what has he combined with? A demigod like you?" Ron asked.

"Demigod?" Leo laughed a bit, "demigods are easier to defeat but what he has combined with is a Titan-Lord."

Both Harry and Ron's eyes widened,

"Bu-but we have read about Greek gods and Titans, they are powerful, killing a wizard is one thing but a Titan? Has it been done before?" asked Harry trying to conceal the panic from his voice.

"About the powerful part you are not wrong, and just so you know this god which your wizard villain has combined with is the Titan of time, named Kronos,so he can control you,….you know slow down time" said Nico.

"Not only that, he has other talents too" said Leo with a smirk.

"What are they?" Ron asked looking a bit sick.

Percy caught Leo's eye and saw the mischief in them and said;

"Oh- it's nothing to worry about. It's just that even though he is all powerful he still has some extra talents such as dumb-wit-"

"Crappy ideas" added Leo.

"No sense of humor" said Percy with a grin.

"And believes that he can defeat us" said Leo with the same grin on his face.

"And mind you he has a terrible clothing style" added Nico dryly.

They all started laughing, Ron and Harry seemed to like these three and vice versa.

"Voldemort may not have that bad a clothing style, but he sure is noseless" said Ron between his laughter.

Percy made a face;

"So finally it's revealed: "Truth of the Lost Nose" and they all dubbed over laughing.

When the laughter died down, Nico said;

"No matter what we think of them, we must not underestimate them. Who knows Kronos must have finally learnt something after being defeated so many times."

"I would be glad if he has learnt not to lose, but the fact that he is planning on fighting again just shows that he is still the same snob" said Percy.

"Last time I missed the fun" said Leo his eyes glinting, "but this time I will give him his fare share of fire."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances,

"We don't know about fun, but we will try to have some" said Harry, and smiled.

It getting dark, as slowly the sun started sinking towards the horizon.

"I think we must sleep somewhere today, for tomorrow will be a long day" said Percy.

They all nodded in agreement.

"But where do we go?" asked Ron.

"Let's make some use of the Café" said Leo, pointing towards it.

They all got up with a new hope and walked together towards the Café to sleep the night and strike the day.


	6. Frozen Face to Noseless Face---At Last!

"Wake up, Mr. Stagnant Water" said Leo pulling Percy's covers.

Percy shot out of bed yelling, with riptide in his hands;

"Hey! Don't you know you must NOT do that" he said giving Leo an accusing look, sighing and recapping Riptide.

Leo looked at him from head to toe and back again.

"Well, I still see your night dress on. Not like I want to see it off and neither does it….ummm…sound tempting" replied Leo putting on a confused and innocent face.

Percy grumbled something about "a guy not getting a good night's sleep", and went to the washroom of the Café.

They had booked two rooms in the Café, which the owner had generously given them (even though it was not for rent). It was a nice beautiful morning, and they were waking up to head out towards a beautiful danger that could kill them.

"You know, bro" said Percy coming out of the washroom, "something is not right. I mean we are so close to the danger point and yet we slept without a single fly hurting us." There was a frown on his face, as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Well, I did see a fly sitting on your drool and then on your nose while you were sleeping and-" Leo stopped short as he saw the look on Percy's face that clearly said:

"Seriously dude?! I could say lot worse at a better time. So get to the point, because we are about to stick ourselves to the forks of monster and a dangerous psychopath-god-magician!"

"What?!" asked Leo shrugging, "I was just trying to clear-" Percy was still giving the look, "Okay, Okay. I know it looks pretty fishy and honestly, even I have thought about it. And I came to many conclusions all of them not that satisfying" then he added, "but defiantly cool".

"And what are your unsatisfying-ly cool conclusions?" asked Percy in a mock interested tone.

"Well, there was one about him being attached to his pet monsters" Percy gave him a puzzled look,

"I mean people now a days don't sleep without their pets" Leo added. "So maybe he too-

"Okay enough, Leo" said Percy trying to sound serious while hiding his smile. "We seriously need a plan-

Percy stopped talking as the door flew open of their room and there stood Nico with Ron and Harry on his either side. There was a look of disgust on his face.

"We need to check out of here right now" he said, "there are about a dozen monsters and some weird stuff heading towards us." He nodded his head towards Ron and Harry when he said "weird stuff" to point out that it was from their side of world.

"Wow this is great! Didn't even get a cup of coffee for breakfast" said Leo and sighed. "But you are right, we need to leave, or the owner won't be happy if her Café turns into a Coffin."

Percy took his backpack and so did Leo. They hurried out of the Café after checking out with the lady, who very generously handed Leo a cup of cold coffee. They showed themselves out of the Café and reached the park area where they had faced the Boggart.

"Which direction?" asked Percy turning to Nico.

"North-west" answered Nico pointing towards the woods.

"It looks like the Forbidden forest, but not that creepy" said Ron.

Harry nodded, "Yup. I think we must keep the fight as far as we can from the settlements" he said to the group.

All of them nodded. Then Nico asked,

"Okay before we head out, it would be helpful to know how to kill those monsters from your world, because they seem to have odd ways of dying. I mean we all don't have that stick-er—I mean wand to wave at their faces". He was looking at Ron and Harry for answers.

There was a short silence, then Harry said,

"Actually, not all the creatures of the Dark are to be killed using magic. We use magic because it is our major weapon. But there are creatures like Unicorns, Hippogriffs, Griffins, Basilisk, Centaurs-

"Wait, did you just say Centaurs?" asked Leo, and went on without an answer, "We have them too. Chiron is awesome and the Party Ponies- " he stopped when he saw the pressing look on Nico's face.

Harry and Ron were smiling but still had a nervous look on their faces.

"Yeah, so what Harry was saying is that," continued Ron, "all the creatures that he mentioned can be killed without magic. You know, like using a sword, knife, etc. So yeah…your weapons are good enough."

"And I think those who can't be killed using your weapons will be handled by us, but from what I saw yesterday in the park I think if you choose not to pay attention and just pretend it's not affecting you, I think it really will work" said Harry.

"Oh, I love the idea of not paying attention and of course we are awesome at ignoring monsters, but what if it happens like last time, with that ridiculous creature?" asked Leo, who had turned slightly pale, remembering the last experience.

"Hope is what we have. And I that creature was a Boggart. You can confuse it from making you see things if all of u attack it once. That way it won't be able to scare all of you at once" replied Harry, trying to instruct them as best as he could.

"Guys, they are almost here" Nico said in a tight tone, "I think we should move into the woods now."

And so they did.

Just like Nico had said there were about a dozen monsters advancing towards the five. There was a trio of Dracaena, Sphinx, Minotures, Nemean Lion, Trolls, Three-Headed Dog, Hippogriff, Griffin and two Dementers. They had a cold murderous looks on their faces.

"Now that—that is what I call an ugly party" said Leo nodding towards them, "they would make great opposites for the Party Ponies."

Nico shook his head. "Guys, what is the plan?" he asked.

"From what I remember, Nico, Percy was about to discuss a plan before you Ninja walked into our room at the Café" said Leo rubbing his chin, pretending to appear as though he was trying to retrieve an old memory. "I'm sure he has got a plan" He turned towards Percy, "What's the plan, bro?"

Percy looked at them, and then at the monsters that were now hardly a few yards away.

Clearing his throat he said;

"Well, about a plan, it would be Annabeth thing" he sighed trying to keep the sadness and sorrow at bay, "but since it's just our rusty talented brains which those monsters are going to devour if we don't fight back…I think the best plan is that we-

"ATTACK!" they all said it together. All of them were grinning.

"You see, it's not just my style, it's theirs too" said Harry to Ron, still grinning.

And so they charged.

"For Olympus!" yelled Percy, Leo and Nico and ran towards the oncoming monsters, swords and blades raised.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, and then yelled;

"For Dumbledore" and started firing spells at the nearest available monsters and creatures of the Dark.

"Take that-and that, along with THIS!" Leo kept blasting fire into the faces of the monsters sent by Krovo. "When you reform remember the taste of fire-on your skin" he said just before he vaporized one of the Dracaena.

"Hey Fat Face, long time no see. Remember me?" called out Percy, attracting the attention of the Minotaur. The Minotaur came like an out-of-speed truck (growling as recognition hit him), towards Percy, who side stepped it but still, received a cut on his forearm from its nails. "Argh! You Ugly Headed Lollipop!" swore Percy, "looks like you need a nice dental and nasal flush to Tartarus." And with that Percy summoned water from a nearby creek and directed its flow towards the Minotaur's nose and mouth. The Minotaur coughed, gasped and gagged, while clawing at his face, as water kept suffocating him. After a lot of struggle it gave up falling down and vanishing off to some part of Tartarus.

"Have a nice time re-growing" said Percy as the Minotaur vaporized.

Nico looked like mini form of Hades. Skeleton warriors danced around him killing the monsters around him while Nico used his Scythe to absorb the soul of the second Dracaena. There was disgust and hatred on his face.

Harry and Ron had busied themselves with what they had agreed was the greatest threat and had to be eliminated first: The Troll. They had left the Dementers because they were flanking the end of the group.

"Do we use the same spell that we used?" asked Ron referring to their first year of Hogwarts.

"Yeah sure, and you can get on his head and sit, this time" said Harry still dodging the Troll, trying to figure out how to kill it.

"Hey! I was just suggesting it" said Ron looking offended but was actually horrified at the idea of climbing the ugly creatures head.

Harry raised his wand, pointing it towards the Troll's head;

"Stupefy" he yelled, the Troll shook a bit like he was shaking out flies from his head. Then, he started advancing again.

"Wingardium Leviosa" fired Ron, lifting the Troll from his feet.

"Stupefy" yelled Harry again. And this time it worked. Ron let go off his Leviosa spell, and the Troll fell head first, leg up. Ron used the Leviosa spell again and placed the Troll in a patch of sunlight, where it turned to stone.

They moved towards the Sphinx next, but then they heard Leo yelling.

"Guys! I think you should check that out" he yelled over the noise of the monsters. He was pointing towards the patch of dirt where the Minotaur had fallen and vanished.

"Di Immortales" swore Percy. The Minotaur was rising and reforming again, and as it walked towards them again they saw that the two of the Dracanae who also had been killed were also coming back. Harry turned to see the Troll coming to life again despite the sun.

"Why is this happening? And how do we kill them….I mean how do we kill them permanently?" asked Nico feeling frustrated.

"I think it's Krovo's doing. But I think we can kill them permanently by fighting as one" said Percy.

"Well, isn't that what we have been doing?" asked Leo trying not to set the woods on fire.

"He means we combine powers and then fight" said Harry.

"Exactly!" said Percy looking glad that someone understood what he was saying.

"Wow! I got that! But how exactly do we combine?" asked Ron, "We are not having super water or fire or skeletons summoning pow-" he stopped mid-sentence, "we actually do. Though honestly I don't know how to summon killer skeletons." He shrugged.

"Okay here's the plan" said Percy still dodging the monsters, "Harry with me, Ron with Leo and er-Nico you keep the rest distracted until we finish them one by one." Seeing the "not-again" look on Nico's face he added, "I mean we can handle only one at a time. We don't want to be eaten up while killing one of them."

"Ok! So I'm sure Ron here knows how to summon fire" said Leo trying not to sound dubious.

"Don't worry, he has a record for setting things on fire" said Harry, with a smile.

By now all the dead monsters were back to their full monstrous form.

"Hey Rotten Egg" called out Percy to the Minotaur, "that was short visit to Tartarus dude. Come here let's get you a longer stay."

The Minotaur came running towards Harry and Percy. When he was almost about to swat them out of exsistance Percy yelled;

"NOW!" and Harry raised his wand and summoned water using the 'Agumentia and AquaEructo'

spell. Water went through the Minotaur's nostrils, ears, and mouth. At the same time Percy concentrated and summoned water with sheer force. The Minotaur struggled hard but soon started melting into salt…sea salt and poof! It was gone! They stood there staring for a while, looking for any signs of reformation of body organs.

"WE DID IT!" said Harry grinning, but his grin faded when he looked around him. The monsters and the magical beasts had formed a circle around them. Nico was trying to ward them off by cracking open the ground, but was having a hard time, even with the skeleton warriors helping him.

On the other hand Leo was sending hot jets of flames towards the Dracanaes while Ron held steady his wand with fire shooting out of it. So far he had used the Incendio spell without causing major forest fire. When the Dracanaes were dead and poofed! out of existence they looked around for Harry, Percy and Nico, whom they found to be assessing the situation. There were plenty of monsters and beasts they couldn't beat them all.

"Percy" called out Leo, "Let's fight only enough to get out and then we run for it."

Percy was about to agree since running-idea had been going on his head too, when suddenly everything froze.

Fear gripped them all. Percy tried in vain to move his right hand that had Riptide in it, but only managed to twitch his pinkie. Leo tried o gain control by trying to set himself on fire but the result was a puff of smoke. Ron and Harry on the other hand stood frozen in time too. They all heard sickening laughter boom around the trees,

"At last! We meet" said a raspy stone grinding voice, "and this time your pieces shall be chopped, Percy Jackson, and will be dumped into the deepest pit of Tartarus, personally by me". There was a pause and then again the voice spoke but with a hissing tone to it, "Harrrry Potter – The Boy Who Lived Not Once But Twice" the voice sneered, "Mistakes are made once and sometimes twice, but three times" the voice chuckled with a cruel tone "low chance."

The squad of four stood trembling with effort to free themselves. Their hearts were drumming with fear – Krovo was here.


End file.
